One Lost, One Found
by Snowflake0287
Summary: A JC story. Please Read and Review! I know it's short but it's done!


Title~ One Lost, One Found  
Disclamer~ U've probably already know that I own absolutely NONE of the characters   
from the show. Too Bad I know.  
  
  
Her eyes brimmed with tears as the single rose in her hand fell to the cool, sleek   
mahogany beneath her fingertips. No longer would she be able to turn to the person whom  
was of the two people in the entire world that understood her most.   
"Caitie?" he asked her. The familiar voice from behind her comforted her for a second  
but then that comfort turned to guilt. How could she feel good when one of her best friends wasn't  
with her anymore. For god's sake, they were blood sisters, well almost. They were inseperable  
yet so different. That's what made their close friendship so unique. Caitie tucked a wisp of her   
hair behind her ear and let tears fall down her face. These were the tears she hadn't cried ever  
since the incident.   
"Come with me Caitie." he then said and she could do nothing but obey. No longer   
could she keep all of her feelings and emotions inside. Not now.  
"I didn't get the chance to talk to her. To Say-" Caitie began but she was cut off by the  
deep voice of her now best friend in the world.   
"Don't finish." Jamie interrupted. She listened. He understood her and knew what was   
best. Caitie smiled sypathetically at Val's parents and understood when Caitie's mom smiled back,   
and almost immediately started crying.  
"I don't want to go home." said Caitie, noticing that her skin was much paler then usual.  
"Come to my house then." he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders.   
"Jamie..?" Caitie said.  
"Yes?" he replied.  
"Thankyou."  
  
  
  
"Jamie?" said a voice from atop Jamie's large staircase.  
"Hi mom." replied Jamie. His mom walked down the stairs, her dark hair, caitie noticed,   
flowing behind her.  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Yes Mom... This is Caitie." replied Jamie.  
"Oh! Yes! It's nice to meet you Caitie. I've heard so much about you." started Jamie's  
mom, but stopped because of the look Jamie was giving.  
"It's nice to meet you." said Caitie, attempting a smile, it really didn't go that far, her   
eyes were already welling up with tears. The warm faces around her had already noticed.  
"Oh Look. Your wet, I hate rainy day's don't you," asked his mom to Caitie, "Well.   
Anyway. I'm sure some of Jamie's clothes will fit you until I get these clothes dry."  
"Yea. Come on Caitie, Let's go to my room and I'll find something." added Jamie.  
"Thanks." replied Caitie, half smiling. They walked up the vast staircase to the upstairs   
and after passing many doors they finally stopped and entered Jamie's somewhat cluttered bedroom.  
"Sorry about the mess." said Jamie apologetically.  
"Don't worry, it's much cleaner then mine." replied Caitie, she pulled her hair back behind  
her and looked at the posters scattered across his bedroom walls.  
"Here," said Jamie handing Caitie a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt, "The bathroom   
is three doors down to your right." he said, "I'll just stay here and change." Caitie smiled and left   
the room. 'Even the hallway is intimidating' thought Caitie as she observed the beautifully painted  
walls. Shr counted three doors down and walked into the spacious bathroom. She quickly changed   
and washed her face then walked back down to Jamie's room. When Caitie walked into the room  
Jamie was already dressed. Jamie smiled as he saw his clothes that looked massive on her small   
frame.  
"Listen. Jamie," said Caitie, "You don't have any idea how much you are helping me right   
now." Caitie was especially greatful towards Jamie. For so long she knew deep down that she liked  
Jamie. Much more then a friend. But how was she supposed to tell him that?   
Caitie didn't realize at the time that Jamie was thinking the same thing, his hands were   
clenched together in his lap and his dark eyes sparkled.  
"Caitie?" asked Jamie, but he didn't give her time to respond. He walked towards her  
and took her face in his hands, bending down and touching her lips with his. Surprisingly she didn't  
break it and their kiss went deeper. Then as quickly as it begun, it had ended. Jamie took his head  
back and smiled.  
"One Lost. One Found." said Jamie. Caitie's eyes were brimmed with tears.  
"We can get through this together." she replied.  



End file.
